


threads of love, beauty, and joy

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [20]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 31daysotp, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: David does some reflecting on his past, present, and future.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	threads of love, beauty, and joy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to a 31-day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

_Past_

Drugs. Alcohol. Sex.

Some unidentifiable. Some shared between strangers. Some found wherever he could. Some leaving him high and on top of the world and others leaving him at the bottom of a bit and feeling paralyzed. Some of it given by friends and some by foes, but all of it leaving some form of scar on his heart.

_Present_

Kisses. Rings. Smiles.

All felt with love. All shared with the love of his life. All found in Schitt’s Creek. All leaving him buoyant and free and like he could conquer anything standing in his way. All of it given to him by one Patrick Brewer, and all of it mending the past hurt and sewing it together again it with threads of love, beauty, and joy. 

_Future_

Bliss. Love. Husband.

No matter what path he takes now, every step that David takes will have Patrick by his side. It took over thirty years of learning and struggling to meet Patrick and realize that he never fit in this puzzle of life with anyone else as he does with this man. And he can’t wait for the rest of his life to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20: future
> 
> [I'm still up plus it's still the 20th somewhere]


End file.
